Better Living Through Chemistry
by flotternz
Summary: Episode addition to The Light, AU


TITLE:  Better Living Through Chemistry

AUTHOR:  Saz

RATING:  PG-13

STATUS:  Complete

CATEGORY:  AU, Slight Angst

SPOILERS:  The Light

SUMMARY:  Episode addition to The Light.

DISCLAIMER:  Stargate does not belong to me, but to MGM, Gekko, yadda yadda.

NOTES:  Thanks to Tara for the quickie, on the fly, beta.  *hugs*

~*~

Better Living Through Chemistry

By Saz

~*~

It's all the Light's fault.

Everything.

This whole screwed up situation.  Everything that has led up to this moment.  The need, the want, the pain, the hunger.  It's all the Light's fault.

Whether or not it's the direct reason that I'm standing here now with Carter's collar clutched tightly in my fists, doesn't occur to me.  It's all the Lights fault that, with her face inches from mine, I'm torn between the need to throttle her, and the desire to kiss her.

I'm angry, furious, at her, at myself, at this whole stupid situation.  My training was supposed to have allowed me a certain resistance to mind-altering substances.  I should have been able to fight it, but I couldn't.

So all my irritation and frustration has come to a head, and I'm standing here, on this beach, so close to Carter that the soft scent of her soap is washing over me, messing with my already foggy and confused mind.

The tension between us is electric, and I feel her grip on my collar loosen; yet she still holds on.  The fire has gone from her eyes replaced with what I can only describe as desire and I know above anything else, that I want her … and she wants me.

I can't control myself any longer.  I can't deny myself any longer.  I disentangle one of my hands from her collar, sliding it up her neck to gently cup her face.  Her eyes slide shut, a soft sigh issuing from her lips, tipping me ever further over the edge.

Then my lips are on hers, tentatively at first, until her arms wind around my waist and her mouth opens demandingly under mine.  The embrace deepens as I slide my tongue between her lips and begin to hungrily devour her.  She groans, her arms tightening around me as we lose ourselves in each other.

All my anger and irritation ebbs away, replaced with a hunger and desire that I have not felt in the longest time.  The need is so strong that I can almost taste it, the need to lose myself in her completely and as her nails scrape lightly at the nape of my neck I can't help thinking that the same thoughts are running through her mind.

We could be stuck here a long time.  We've been denying ourselves for too long.  I want her so badly I ache.  I allow my hands to slide down her waist, exploring her body like I'd always dreamed of doing.  

Hands sliding down further I gently cup her backside, unable to prevent the small groan that issues from my lips.  It's just as soft and supple as I'd always imagined.  I know I could just stay like this all day, mouth devouring hers, hands gently exploring her-

"Jack!"

Right now, right at this moment, that has to be the most annoying voice that I have ever heard.  It's enough to drive us apart with a soft smacking noise as our lips separate.  Carter jumps back, freeing herself completely from my grasp.

"Jack?"

A low growl leaves my throat as I glance at Carter, taking in her dishevelled appearance, the kiss-swollen lips, the glazing of her eyes.  She looks beautiful.  

"Jack?"

His voice is growing louder and rapidly becoming more annoying as he finally comes into view.  "What?" I growl, unable to keep the annoyance from my voice.

Daniel stops, a pout forming on his too pretty face, and his face filling with the little boy lost expression that he seems to have perfected.  All I want to do at the moment is smash that pretty face, grab Carter and make love to her until sunset.

Doesn't look like that will happen any time soon.  Already I can feel the desire ebbing out of my body as my anger builds to a crescendo.

Daniel's eyes flick between Carter and I for a moment before he starts walking towards us again.  "Teal'c's found something he thinks you should see."

Great.  Just great.

A muffled gasp leaves Carter's throat and I glance at her quickly, long enough to notice that she's taken another couple of steps away from me and to see the horror fill her features, rapidly replacing the flush of desire.  Her hand raises to her lips, her eyes widening as a realization crashes down her on.

She meets my eyes, her head shaking slightly, and the same realization strikes me as she turns and races back in the direction of the temple.

Ah, crap.

~Fin~


End file.
